Game Update 38
June 30, 2014 Survival Mode Think you have what it takes to survive? Want to prove that your team is the best on the server? Well now you can, with Survival Mode! Set inside Oan Sciencells, face your greatest challenge and fight for unique style rewards awarded only to those with the most dedication on the field of battle! Survival Mode is a prototype and is considered a seasonal event. Players can queue for the Survival Mode from the Event tab if they meet the CR requirement, or players will find teleporters located in the Watchtower’s War Room or the Hall of Doom’s Pit. Requirements: *8 Players *Combat Rating: 100 Teleporters Teleporters are a new amenity available exclusively on the Marketplace. When installed in a player’s base, this amenity allows them to teleport from their base to a large variety of different locations! Teleporters are initially equipped with Headquarters and Personal Bases as default destinations. For additional locations, players may install Teleporter Mods into their Generator. These slotted destinations only apply to that particular player when interacting with Teleporter amenities in their own bases or another's. Generators Generators now have a new Mods Tab that allows players to install a variety of Mods that can increase their stats, or even grant new destinations to teleport to from the Teleporter Amenity! Most Mods will be available from content drops throughout the game. The stat boosting Mods come in three different quality levels for each Tier: v.1, v.2, and v.3. The v.2 Mods may be purchased with marks from PVE Tier Vendors in the Headquarters. Mods start at Tier 3, which are usable by everyone. Tier 4 Mods and beyond have a Combat Rating requirement to purchase and use. Players must keep their generator levels powered for Mods to remain active. Once inserted, Mods can be overwritten, but not removed. PvP Server Selection Removal In order to improve the experience of new players joining DCUO for the first time, we are removing the Server Selection (PvP vs PvE) from the character creation process. The PvE "Server" (phase) will be selected by players by default. This will prevent players from selecting the PvP phase that may not understand the extra challenges to gameplay that choice entails. Players always have the option of switching to the PvP phase later, once they are in the game from the Headquarters. Display NPC CR Level NPCs in game will now display their own Combat Rating as their level instead of always displaying as level 30. We believe this provides a clearer message to players regarding the difficulty levels of NPCs. Electricity and Hard Light Power Revisions Based on continued feedback from Live and Test Server updates, we have made power revisions to our Electricity and Hard Light Power Sets. Please see the Powers section in the notes below for a full description of these changes. Tides of War Summer Event The battle for the throne of Atlantis continues! Ocean Master, Aquaman's conniving half brother, has rallied a force of mutineer Atlanteans in an attempt to displace King Arthur and take the throne! The Atlantean civil war has breached the waters of Metropolis. Track "Tides of War" in your Mission Journal and check the Events tab in the On Duty menu to battle for the Atlantean Outpost. Fight for your side, and reap new rewards including new feats! In celebration of Summer, we also added two new Tiki themed Base Items to the Vault! Level Requirement: 10 New Legends Available! Classic Batman Celebrate 75 Years of Batman and take the Dark Knight into Legends PvP battles in his most iconic classic style! Available to all players from the Legends Exobyte Data Vendor in your HQ for 150 Marks of Legend. Classic Batman will trigger the Breaking the Bat Feat. Subtitles With Game Update 38, we’ve enabled subtitles across DC Universe Online! Subtitles are now available to players when receiving communicator messages, seeing story sequences, interacting with vendors and more! Subtitles are available in English, French, German, Spanish and Italian and will use the language chosen in the launch pad. To turn subtitles on in game, go to Settings>Audio and turn on Show Movie Subtitles. Alerts *'Oolong Island': Fixed a bug where boss loot had requirement of Combat Rating 43 for the leveling version of the alert. Art *Fixed an issue where Wonder Woman’s boots did not appear correctly in game. Bases *Modern Lairs now allow decoration on the walls where you couldn't previously. *Tech Lair door frames will no longer block floor items. *Corrected icons and icon rarity for various base items. Briefings Family Matters *Fixed an issue where the incorrect brother was speaking when you collected certain of these briefings. DLCs *'Home Turf': The Core Strength mod now increases total damage by 10% regardless of role. Feats Bug Off *This feat should now be working with all items using the Insectoid Back style. Seeds of Success *Updated feat text to specify that only the 2013 Spring pets (40 mark cost) are applicable for this feat. General: *War of the Light bounties (various):Tuned an ability which was dealing more damage than it should. *Furious Ursa now uses her full suite of attacks. *Furious Bruno Mannheim's face is now visible below his name-plate. Also, he no longer slides while waving his fist and doing his charge attack. *Fearsome Parasite bounty: Fixed an issue where he'd occasionally display a weapon during one of his special attacks. *Sinestro (in various content): Fixed issues where his FX were incorrectly displaying backwards, and sometimes appeared to emanate from his right hand rather than left hand. *Fearsome Black Adam bounty: Fixed an issue with his "Electric Overload" ability where it was dealing much more damage than it was supposed to. General Combat: Reduced the effectiveness of Precision based weapon buffs from tray powers. Specifically this affects the following powers: *Celestial Anoint *Earth Reinforce *Light Inspiration *Nature Carnage *Rage Ferocity *Rage Bloodlust Control Effects Most control effects like knockdowns, stuns, juggles and others can now be escaped by using breakout. It should be much more uncommon to be afflicted with a "hard stun" during combat. These types of control effects now mostly occur as part of some important mechanic and not as part of moment to moment combat. Counter Attacks *Knockdowns inflicted by interrupts, block breakers and blocking can now be escaped with Breakout. *Also note that although the "Breakout" game effect (noted by a character flashing white) will prevent counter attack knockdown from being applied it does not prevent that character from receiving extra counter attack damage or from granting counter immunity (blue flash) to his opponent. Tank Role Players no longer suffer a damage penalty while in Tank role. Healer Role Players no longer suffer a damage penalty while in Healer role. Marketplace *Fixed bug where having an Armory in your inventory or bank would prevent you from purchasing an Armory on the Marketplace. Missions *The Root of Evil **The Sequoia Lord should now be visible during the final fight. Powers General *Fixed a bug that was preventing the visual effects from playing on Freezing Breath, Sonic Shout, Bizarro’s Flame Breath, and Superman’s Freezing breath abilities. Damage Over Time (DoT) Advanced Mechanics: *To improve the overall experience of the DoT Advanced Mechanic play style we are rolling out the Might based power efficiency interactions. Refer to the notes below for specific details. Nature *Updated Savage Growth's, Briar's, Harvest's, Vine Lash's, Swarm's, and Thorn Burst's tooltips to state that they exclude weapon mastery super power critical chance and damage bonuses. Vine Lash *While in Damage role, Vinelash restores a portion of its power cost when activated immediately after Savage Growth. Briar *While in Damage role, Briar restores a portion of its power cost when activated immediately after Vinelash. Swarm *While in Damage role, Swarm restores a portion of its power cost when used immediately following Briar. Harvest *While in Damage role, Harvest restores a portion of its power cost when used immediately following Savage Growth, Vinelash, Briar or Swarm. Sorcery *Updated Summon Fury 's tooltip to state that it is excluded from weapon mastery super power critical chance and damage bonuses. Earth ' *Updated Summon Crystal Golem 's tooltip to state that it is excluded from weapon mastery super power critical chance and damage bonuses. *Sandblast now displays the correct visual effects with each weapon type. 'Mental *Updated''' Mass Terror's tooltip to state that it is excluded from weapon mastery super power critical chance and damage bonuses. '''Electricity *Updated Voltaic Bolt's, Electroburst's, Electrogenesis', and Electrocute's tooltips to state that they exclude weapon mastery super power critical chance and damage bonuses. Voltage Tree Tesla Blast *Reduced the animation time *Reduced the time between the two damage ticks Electroburst *Reduced the animation time *Removed the instant damage *Increased the damage over time duration *Adjusted the damage delay to match the animation *Adds an Electro-Charge to cause damage over time in both roles *Healer damage over time will not overwrite DPS damage over time Shockwave *No longer removes the Electrified power interaction after a knock down *Reduced the delay before an Electrified enemy gets knocked down *Increased the range to hit from maximum targeting distance Arc Lightning *Electrifies enemies that are hit by the lightning *Reduced the power cost *Heals the user on cast when in Healer Role *The lightning can now arc to/from the caster *Chooses group members instead of allies for the first two healing jumps *While in Damage role, Arc Lightning restores a portion of its power cost when activated immediately after Electrogenesis. Tesla Ball *Spawns above your target and slowly moves toward it *Zaps enemies at max range *No longer Electrifies enemies but instead deals extra damage to Electrified enemies *Reduced the power cost *Reduced the cooldown Wired *The first weapon attack used after Wired will Electrify your/allies' target *Added a Might buff Electrogenesis *Reduced the cooldown *The DPS and Healing versions now use a shared cooldown *The Healing version's aura will now go to the closest group member *Adds an Electro-Charge to cause damage over time in DPS role *While in Damage role, Electrogenesis restores a portion of its power cost when activated immediately after Electroburst. Voltaic Bolt *Increased the range to hit from maximum targeting distance *Will now deal damage over time even if you are only targeting one Electrified enemy *Refreshes the Electrified power interaction state *Increases the potency of Electro-Charge damage over time effects *Damage to enemies is no longer split with objects *The damage over time from characters in Damage Role can no longer be overwritten by the damage over time from characters in Healer Role. *While in Damage role, Voltaic Bolt restores a portion of its power cost when activated immediately after Electroburst, Electrogenesis, Electrocute or Arc Lightning. Megavolt *Reduced the super charge cost to 50% and lowered the damage to match similar abilities Group Transducer *Now has a heal over time *The heal based on incoming damage will always trigger *The shields can no longer be de-buffed or stomped out by Flux's shields. Bioelectric Surge *Has a new power interaction that heals any group member that is Bio-Charged Ionic Drain *The Healer version no longer stuns but hits up to 8 enemies and will continue healing if your target is KO'ed *The DPS version's channel time has been reduced and deals more damage to your target if their health is below 35% Amperage Tree Bio-Capacitor *The Bio-Charged heal will now trigger at 45% of your health and will now trigger when your health decreases instead of when you are hit. This is now considered a power interaction. *The instant heal has been reduced but now applies to you and 3 group members Invigorate *The healing amount has been increased *The Bio-Charged heal will now trigger at 45% of your health and will now trigger when your health decreases instead of when you are hit. This is now considered a power interaction. Galvanize *Reduced the power cost Circuit Breaker *Reduced the super charge cost to 35% *Reduced the distance enemies are knocked down *Now splits damage and hits up to 20 targets like other super charge abilities Electrostatic Bomb *Deals more damage to Polarized enemies *Damage over Time was removed, and initial damage was adjusted as a result *No longer stomps the Polarized Power Interaction when the target is knocked down Static Push *Reduced the power cost *Increased the range to maximum targeting distance *Now deals more damage to Polarized enemies *Damage to enemies is no longer split with objects *No longer removes the Polarized power interaction after a knock down *No longer vulnerable to interrupt *Reduced the cooldown *The angle of the damage cone has been reduced to compensate for the new range making the cone too large. Attract *Now properly splits damage *Now does proper amount of damage in Healer role *Increased range to maximum targeting distance *Adds the Polarization power interaction Spark Barrage *Deals more damage to Polarized enemies Overcharge *Deals more damage to Polarized enemies *Reduced the number of hits before the explosion Electrocute *Increased the duration of the field *Slightly lowered the maximum damage each tick deals *No longer allows stacking of damage from two Electrocute fields *While in Damage role, Electrocute restores a portion of its power cost when activated immediately after Arc Lightning. Gadgets Vortex Cannon *'Vortex Cannons physical effect from knockdown has been adjusted so it will not knock enemies so far away. *Vortex Cannon will no longer root enemies before stunning them. '''Sticky Bomb' *This ability will now apply the Dazed power interaction to your target as well as the surrounding enemies. Hard Light Impact *Added Power over Time component to this ability, giving Light players a way to apply PoT from a distance. Entrap *Added Healing debuff *Removed Defense debuff Light Blast *Added Defense debuff *Removed Healing debuff Triage *No longer a channel, not vulnerable to interrupt. Now a single shot heal. Cooldown has been balanced. *Changed positions with Shielding at the bottom of the Support tree. *Removed from DLC5 Empowered Channeling mod Shielding *Shielding has been removed and has been replaced with a new power called Inspiration, see below Inspiration *Hard Light players will now have access to a new power at the bottom of the Support tree, called Inspiration. *Inspiration is a weapon buff that adds precision and critical attack chance to you and your group. *Fixed a bug with Inspiration that was preventing the 50% bonus from showing up in the Actions menu. Light Claws *The combo version of Light Claws has had its distance increased to match the tray version of Light Claws. Restore *Added damage prevention and breakout, changed Heal to Healing over Time. Iconic Gag Gloves *Gag Glove's physical effect from knockdown has been adjusted so it will not knock enemies so far away. *Gag Glove will no longer root enemies before stunning them. Nature *'Metabolism' now plays a visual effect on your hands when used. Rewards *Fixed bugs with seasonal items not being marked as "Cannot Sell”. *Adjusted stats on the Archon's Utility Belt of Endurance to be more in line with the rest of the tank equipment. Subtitles *Fixed bug where the game could display subtitles that could cause a crash during a loading screen. Sparring Targets *Upped the CR / Health of the Sparring Targets in Hall of Doom and The Watchtower. Also applied this update to the Base amenity version, as well as the marketplace version. Trinkets *Demon Figurine **Rage and Light character’s rings will now show properly when in the demon form. UI *Quick Menu **You should once again be able to set league ranks through the Quick Menu. War of the Light Part I *Arisia Rrab now has a more potent heal she uses occasionally. Weapons Brawling *Clap Mastery will now play a visual effect when used. Category:Game Update